


Come with me, please

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamenashi needed to leave for a few days and pleading's works on his baka boyfriend....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come with me, please

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Kamenashi, Akanishi  
> Dogs and Kame's mother.
> 
> And that Kame travled to Guam during his Going project

Kame needed to leave for a while, he had an episode of Going Sports & News to record. He was going to leave Tokyo for a few days. He was busy to pack down a couple of clothes into a small suit case, enough to fit for a few days. He was running forth and back in his tiny apartment or it felt like it. He didn’t know why he was so stressed maybe it was because work had been hectic these past days. With concert planning and finishing their new album. Koki had forced him to sit down just to be able to eat lunch every day, he lay down a shirt and felt a vibration inside his jeans pocket. Fishing out his phone he chuckled when he saw the massage.

“Baka, or more that’s my name, but don’t stress too much…”

So Koki had told his little secret to a certain Bakanishi.

“Yes that’s your second name, Bakanishi. Don’t worry about me.” He sends his replay. Heading into his bathroom, to find his necessary things. Knowing in a few seconds he would get a replay. He draws the zipper close and but down his suit case down on the floor. He feels something furry run between his legs, that gave him slightly a fright.

“Ran-chan…” He chuckles a little. She jumps up on the bed, as the second fury of the house hold join in with a small bark. Well he might as well join, He pats Ran-chan on the stomach, while Jelly decided his cheek was interesting to lick. Kazuya chuckled, his dogs was going home to his parents while he was away on his little project across the sea on a small Island Guam. On cue his phone vibrated again, he flops down in his double bed and was attacked by wet tongues. Chuckling as he tried to read the message making out words like.

“Wanna met up before you leave?”

He smiled, sending a replay. Kazuya doesn't want to leave his bed, but his heart long to meet Jin. Dragging his ass of the bed, he starts to ram after suitable clothes to wear for tonight’s date with his Jin.

Locking the door behind him. Kazuya heads down the stairs. They had decided to meet up inside a quiet not to fancy restaurant. Hopping that the media would keep away for tonight, hopping the gossip could quiet down for just this special night.

Stepping inside the restaurant. Kazuya takes of his sunglasses that hid his image. He spots the former “A” in the band, sitting hidden in the corner. Kazuya smiles as Jin spotted him and waves with a grin shining on his face.

“Baka” Kame mumble under his breath, as he walks over to his so called ‘baka’ boyfriend. He takes a seat across Jin, their eyes met. They said everything that needed to be said. 

“Have you order?” Kazuya asked in a small soft voice.

“No, I was waiting for you…” Jin tells him softly with a small smile.

Kamenashi Kazuya couldn’t help but to smile, what a faithful boyfriend. The waitress went up to their table as she waited for their orders. Jin ordered ramen and Kame decided a chicken teriyaki would do him well and drinks, two beers was ordered. Kazuya wasn't in the mood to drink anything else, consider he was going to leave tomorrow morning. He wanted a clear head on his little trip.

“So, are you sure you are alright?” Jin asked him. Seeing that Kazuya was relaxed, no stress was shining in those eyes. 

“I’m fine Jin. Not so stressed as you want to believe Koki is yapping about. So let's enjoy this night together please?”

“Of course, love.” Jin told his turtle. Relaxing a bit - as calming Kazuya down was out from the question. Making him think of something else then work was put to the side.

Kazuya chuckled at Jin's behavior - as he was put down like a lost puppy. Noticing that the waitress  returning with their food and a “enjoy the food” as she walk away. Kazuya and Jin was left alone to enjoy their dinner. Enjoying their free time. The little free time they had over their busy schedule. They started to eat in silence and feeling like ordinary people. Enjoying that they were not big stars during this evening, they lived in different worlds unfortunately. But just to fans eyes. Jin was just the boy he learn to love in the agency. But to Kazyta's eyes a bit more grown up. Jin chose his own way just like he had, which was staying in KAT-TUN.

“Congrats on your new single, tough even if I’ve said it before.” Kazuya says as he swallowed a mouth full of rice.

“Thank you, the same to your album.” Jin said, and invited a toast which his boyfriend accepted.

\--

After their dinner date. Jin decided to end this with an walk through a park before heading home: or so he tought. His fingers finds Kame’s smaller ones. Kazuya couldn’t help but smile when he felt the warmth sipping through his skin. Not carrying if other people saw, but the shadows hid their forms. Stepping in the direction towards Kazuya's apartment. Through silence, shoulder to shoulder. Hand in hand, not wanting this night to end. Jin turns his head and Kazuya met Jin’s eyes that sparked with love. Leaning down to give those pink lips a kiss which Kazuya eagerly returned. His arms finds their way around Jin’s neck. Bringing their bodies closer, as he begins to nip on Jin's underlip.

Jin moans “yes”. As he continuing to nibble down Kazuya's throat. Kame tries to pry him of and a pout of disappointment came from Jin’s lips.

“Behave…” Kame tells him giving Jin a smirk, which made Jin looking tortured. No matter how much he wanted Jin to succumb to his ministrations, he would not have sex in a park no matter how sexual frustrated he was. So he entwine their fingers once again and he started to guide Jin out from the park and towards their home while their breathing returned to normal for a few seconds.

\--

Jin closed the door with his foot. His lips was busy in a make out session with Kame’s cold ones. That start to get warmer from the constant kissing. They tried to find their way to the bedroom. Totally ignoring the dog’s barking that tried to gain their attention when they came in. But Jin had other thought’s in his head and he would guess their master had too. Consider he was busy with trying to pail Jin’s shirt off as they tumble down with a groan in bed. Jin looks down at a flushed Kazuya and smirks as he starts to slowly undress Kazuya from his outfit. Kame had managed to take of his shirt and he feels small hands that started to work on his zipper. He met his boyfriend’s lust full gaze and he draw back a breath and he almost chuckled.

“Eager are we?” He teases as he pressed his lips in chaste kiss.

“You have no idea…” Kazuya’s eyes shines with eagerness and naughtiness. Jin couldn’t help to chuckled as they undress each other, in a slow teasing way. Teeth nipple at pale naked skin and Kame gets lowered back on the bed. Eyes met and soon did lips meet in a passionate kiss, they wanted this slow like it was the first time they made love. Both wanted to drown in it. Kazuya pulls his arms around Jin’s delicate neck and flushed their naked bodies together. Jin reaches for something inside Kame’s drawer and soon did Kazuya feel a finger penetrate him. He holds in a hiss, yes it had been long since they had made love and Kame wished that noting would interrupt this moment, this was maybe their only time together. Consider Jin would go on concert soon, and KAT-TUN would soon fallow on that path too.

“Come with me…” Kazuya moans as a second finger found its way inside his heat.

“Are you inviting me, Kamenashi?” Jin asked as he slow down, waiting for Kame to get used to the invasion.

“Yes I am…” Kazuya moans, closing his eyes in pure bliss.

“But, what about…”

“Ignore it for a couple of days…” Kame pleads.

“Please…”

Jin smiled, as he leans down giving those lips a kiss. He pulls out his fingers from the now relaxed muscles. Position himself and like a dance Kame’s legs finds their way around Jin’s waist. Slowly he pushes inside the warm core. Kazuya bits down in his under lip to swallow back a moan. The pressure around his waist increased and pushed him forward.

“I’d want to hurt you, baka turtle…” Jin chuckled against the lips. Pulling away some strand of curls that was bathed in sweat away from Kame’s face. Their lust full eyes met. Their lips met and Kazuya moans into that mouth. Jin chuckled inwardly greedy brat as he slowly bury to the hilt inside that tight heath.

“I love you…”

“I love you to.” the younger one moans out, as he arches his head back on the pillow. Jin starts to move slowly inside him and Kazuya let's Jin do the work. Bringing him over the edge and back and turning his world to stars.

“God I’ve missed you so much.” Jin moaned as he starts to nipple on Kame’s throat, sucking on the pale salty skin.

“Baka, I’ve missed you too. More then you know and you should know consider how many night’s you heard me whining during our Skype chat’s.”

Jin chuckled. Well that was a fact. His mouth found its way to Kazuya's flushed lips and his hand sneaks between their body’s. He grabs a hold on Kame’s erection, that certain had felt abandon by his slow tortures to other certain places. He ran his finger tips over the leaking slit of the throbbing erection. Feeling the glister of a soon to be orgasm. Knowing that his lover was on the edge already. He pushes his tongue inside the younger’s mouth, letting their tongues began a battle that no one would win. Electricity shot through them like a bullet. Jin moans out Kazuya name before he collapse over his lovers smaller body. Noticing the mess that was created between them, but ignore the fact of the sticky substance against his stomach. Jin closed his eyes his chest still heaving. Kazuya closed his eyes as well, to tired to even care about anything. His fingers lazy cares through Jin’s sweaty curls and he feels slowly how he entered the dream world.

\-----

Kamenashi Kazuya wakes up by the sound of a key entered the key hole. His eyes shots opened as the previous day memories came to place. The warmth around him tells him that. Jin was still there and that his mother was about to step inside the apartment, to get his dogs. He stands up pull on a morning robe in a hurry, fixing his hair before he could go out facing his mother. Closing his bedroom door praying that Jin would stay there until his mother had left. He would rather not explain this situation to her thank you very much.

“Ohayou, son slept well?” She asked as she steps inside the apartment to greet two over joyed dogs.

“Ohayou, mom, and yes I slept rather well…” He told her. Bending down petting his dogs a goodbye. His mother grabs two leashes.

“Thanks a lot mom.” He tells her. Giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“You’re welcome. Don't worry, we’ll take care of the dogs. I guess your little brother will be happy having them over for a while.”

Kame chuckled, no doubt the little punk would be glad having his dogs over for a few days.

“Well safe trip and take care, oh and sweety you’re a bit red on your throat…” Mrs Kamenashi tells her son with a smirk before she walked out of his apartment with the dogs.

Kazuya was left standing there in the hallway, with a stain of red flushing his cheeks. His palm covered the red mark on his throat. He knew Jin had left there, ‘damn him’ as he walks back to the bedroom and was met with an awaken Jin.

“Has she left?” He asked with a chuckle. Seeing those murderess eyes glaring at him.

“Oh, and I will so ban you from coming with me…”

Jin rolls his eyes. He managed to get his lazy body moving so he could face his boyfriend. Leaning down to give those trembling lips a kiss "good morning" knowing very well that Kazuya wouldn’t stay angry at him for long. With e teasingly smirk he heads inside the bathroom.

“Your empty threat’s doesn’t work…” Knowing he needed to call his manager to cancel his work for a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading  
> My brain felt creative and i needed to write something well listening to Jpop/Kpop radio can bring your thoughts to something like this.


End file.
